pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ Masks Wiki
You are on the home page of the PJ Masks Wiki, a wiki for everything related to Les Pyjamasques, which started on March 29, 2007! Les Pyjamasques are a franchise of characters that was initially created for French picture books, and gained popularity on television in 2015. The series focuses on three kids who have magical pajamas that allows them to play acrobats throughout the night while using their powers to keep things in order from being sabotaged by villains such as monsters and bad guys which look like a big nightmare. The series also gives people the feeling of being able to overcome their fear of the darkness, nightmares and teaches morals on how to be a better person! This wiki, founded on September 19, 2015, features all kinds of information about Les Pyjamasques characters, books, TV shows, locations and more! To begin, click on any link on this page or "random page" in the navigation bar to get a surprise page! Please look at our guidelines before editing or commenting. Les Pyjamasques sauvent la nature Front Cover.jpg|Les Pyjamasques sauvent la nature|link=Les Pyjamasques sauvent la nature|linktext=Check out one of the newest picture books! (1/2) Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis Tome II Front Cover.jpg|Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome II|link=Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome I|linktext=Check out one of the newest picture books! (2/2) Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou Cover.jpg|Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou|link=Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou|linktext=Check out the very first book! La légende des Pyjamasques Front Cover.jpg|La légende des Pyjamasques|link=La légende des Pyjamasques|linktext=A origin book of Les Pyjamasques! ---- Pyjamasques_Book_24_02.jpg|Yoyo|link=Yoyo|linktext=Meet Yoyo, a kid in a cat-costume with lightning speed! Bibou.jpg|Bibou|link=Bibou|linktext=Meet Bibou, the high flyer! Gluglu.jpg|Gluglu|link=Gluglu|linktext=Meet Gluglu, the lizard-like kid with sticky powers! Roméo_Mécano.jpg|Roméo Mécano|link=Roméo Mécano|linktext=Meet Roméo Mécano, the main villain who is plotting to sabotage Tarabiscoville's school! }} - Video= }} |caption = Recurring villain in PJ Masks}} Night Ninja is one of the three major villains in the PJ Masks. A Splat-Sticking, back-flipping Ninja who wants to show everyone that he’s the best at everything! Even his team of Ninjalinos must make sure they step in line and let him lead the way on a mission to take the greatest assets of the city - like the PJ Masks HQ! Night Ninja wears a fully-covered navy blue ninja costume with nighttime-like stars on it. He has blue eyes. (Read more here...) ---- Since Night Ninja earned his spot on the featured characters section in January 2018, every character from PJ Masks has had a month on our featured characters section. As new characters are expected to debut in Season 2, the featured character voting poll will be temporarily put on hold until Season 2 premieres. We apologize for the inconvenience! In the meantime, you can request next month's featured image to SirBlaze on his message wall. }} To see more characters, click here. }} }} This wiki is a fan-oriented website for archival and educational purposes only. Les Pyjamasques belongs to Romuald Racioppo, and the PJ Masks belongs to Entertainment One, Frog Box, TeamTO & Disney. }} }} Category:Browse